Upacara Bendera
by O-Ren ishi
Summary: hmm.. apa jadinya kalau penduduk konoha baru mengenal yang namanya upacara bendera. Baca ja ea.. fanfic yang gaje, garing, kriuk-kriuk, krenyes-krenyes, cekakakak, burung gagak makan piring, garing..


**Upacara Bendera**

Disclaimer:

Author : Naru.. nih punya Om kishi kan..

Naruto : Gak tau ah..-masa bodo-

Aurhor : Jyaa… dicuekin…-gak naruto biasanya-

Pagi ini para personil konoha untuk pertama kalinya mengadakan upacara bendera. Penduduk konoha sangat senang menyambut hal ini. Mari kita perkenalkan petugas upacara kali ini.

Naruto , sakura dan sasuke adalah pembawa bendera konoha.

Garaa sebagai pembaca janji konoha * lho! Garaa kan dari suna?*

Neji pembawa doa

Akatsuki sebagai paduan suara

Lee membacakan UUD (Undang-undang dangdut) –dibunuh rakyat Indonesia-

Sai sebagai pemimpin barisan

Sepertinya Tsunade adalah hal yang pantas untuk jadi Pembina upacara

Upacara di mulai…

ingat! Ini adalah upacara konoha, apabila ada kesalah pahaman, terserah mau nanggepin apa!! –dilempari pembaca-

Langsung ke puncak acara. Pengibaran sang bendera. Naruto tampak bengkak matanya sebelah hei! Bukan salah author

"langkah setapak! Jalan!" teriak sasuke yang diiringi teriakan penggemar fanatic sasuke. 'inikan upacara! Cewek2 gak punya otak' batin sasuke. * aurhor : "dasar cowo gak punya prinsip!"*

Mereka berjalan menuju tiang bendera, tapi naruto sempat nyasar ketika melihat hinata pakai bikini salam upacara ini –gak ding! Hehe- tapi naruto kembali sadar dan berbalik karena melihat tatapan sakura yang membunuh.

"Bendera siap!" teriak sasuke lagi yang diiringi suara berisik dan cewek2 fanatik tadi – dilempari cewek2 fanatik- " author kurang ajar!"

Para angota akatsuki bernyanyi dengan jeregen dirijen.. apalah itu bernama Pein. Mereka pun bernyanyi dengan merdu ( baca : kaleng rombeng pecah2 disepak2, didiskriminasi *??*) apalagi suara ternorak yang pernah ada yang terdengar dari arah deidara.

Akhirnya tim kakashi, sukses menaikkan bendera, walaupun tiang bendera lagi sekarat dan katrolnya berkarat. Dan para peserta upacara bertepuk tangan, (agaknya mereka memang masih kolot *dilempari botol minuman*) Bukan karena apa-apa, mereka merasa merdeka setelah akatsuki mengakhiri lagu mereka yang membuat congekan dan nangis darah. (seharusnya konoha ngundang ninja bunyi yah! Konoha kolot! Salahkan saja author idiot ini!)

Dan acara selanjutnya adalah pembacaan UUD (undang2 dangdut) (protokol kok gak ada yah! Salahkan lagi authornya) yang dibawakan Lee.

"lapor! Pembacaan UUD siap laksanakan!" lapor Lee dengan ala jempol dan gigi yang bersinar karena setiap detik di gosok pakai abu gosok. Tsunade sampai repot pakai kacamata hitam.

Lee tidak membaca, atau berikrar apapun, tapi dia malah berjoget goyang2 gergaji ala dewi persik diiringi lagu mimpi basah. Eh! Mimpi manis! (Lee : "salahkan saja author kalo ini fanfic dihujat penduduk indonesia." *ngacir ah, sebelum dipenjara*)

Setelah selesai, peserta upacara sudah bermandikan darah akibat mimisan berlebihan karena goyang Lee yang sangat mesum itu. Dan Lee bermandikan keringat karena kelelahan. Melebihi energi untuk mengeluarkan hajat.

Tibalah pembacaan janji Konoha oleh Garaa.

Krik..krik..krik..

Jangkrik : Kok sepi tho!?

Author : Gara-gara Garaa pendiem krik! Keak purbalingga jam 12 aja!

"Janji Konoha!" peserta upacara bingung dan ribut ala ibu2 arisan.

" ikuti bodoh!" kata Tsunade dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah peserta yang disambut tatapan takut dari peserta seperti anjing ketakutan tak berdaya. (Author : marah2 cepet tua nanti Tsun..* ditampar*)

"janji konoha!" ulangi Garaa yang diikuti oleh peserta upacara.

"satu! Setia dan taat kepada UUD dan konoha!" (Garaa : gue kan anak suna, nih author gak makan bangku pendidikan apa?! Author : ya eyalah.. gak mungkin bangku dimakan, gar.. gar.. gak disekolahin yah ma ortunya?! * diremas pasir garaa*)

"dua! Meningkatkan ketaqwaan kepada apa yang kita percayai" peserta bukan mengikuti Garaa malah sibuk dengan pemikiran masing2.

*think:

Deidara : aku percaya rambutku , un!

Pein : aku percaya kamu.. (pein membayangkan dirinya adalah vokalis D'masiv) ditujukan untuk konan.

Kakuzu : aku percaya uang.

Hidan : aku percaya dewa jashin.

Kisame : haruskah aku percaya …( ni org gk punya kepercayaan)

Itachi : ….. (ases! *aliran sesat*)

Tobi : aku percaya diri! Tobi is a good boy!

Sasori : aku percaya boneka ku.. (meluk2 diri sendiri..)

Zetsu : aku gak percaya sama sebelah tubuhku.

Konan : (membayangkan menonton konser D'masiv yang vokalisnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pein) *kontak lahir dan batin*

Tsunade : aku percaya pada mu Naruto (naruto mah gak bisa dipercaya)

Naruto : aku percaya padamu sasuke!! ( ni org gak henti2 nya membela si kriminal itu *dikeroyok cewek2 fanatik akan sasuke*)

Sasuke : aku percaya kamu Naruto!! (iihh.. sasuke ada rasa)

Sakura : sasuke… (berbunga-bunga sendiri)

Tiiiiiiiiittt.. *keak bunyi2 yg dirumah sakit itu lho kalo orangnya udah gak didunia* (reader : gak ngarti ah! Ke laut aja lo!)

Sensor! Berhubung ketidak sanggupan membaca pikiran masing-masing tokoh. Kita persingkat.

Author : DTA (don't trust anybody) keak di pilm terminator lho! *???*

Setelah selesai berpikir, paserta upacara pun tepuk tangan. ( ni orang konoha kolot asli *dilempari kaleng rombeng*)

Dan tibalah penutup upacara dengan doa yang dibawakan Neji.

"marilah kita berdoa menurut agama masing2. doa dimulai!" Neji hanya diam tanpa kata2. 'kau diam.. tanpa kata..kau seolah jenuh..' naruto bernyanyi dalam hati. Inilah yang dinamakan doa menganut ilmu kebatinan. Akhirnya, doa selesai tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Tiba2 saja Sai membubarkan barisan. (sai : akhirnya gue muncul!). Para peserta pun loncat bertebaran. Ada yang ke poon, ke atap, ke laut, ke bukit, ke lembah, ke pantai, ke kolong kasur, ke peceran, ke rumput, ke … bla..bla..

Naruto :"aduh gue sepi nih!" naruto ke toilet.

Author : "gue rame nar..*??*

Naruto : " sepi, sesak pipis BAKKA!"

Author : ber 'oh' ria..

Maap para pembaca, ini fanfic saia yang pertama. Harap maklum yah kalau karya saia kurang berkenan dihati. 'memang aku tidak berbakat jadi pengarang' *nokok2 kpala sendiri*

Saia mohon repiunya.. gak ngerepiu , tapi udah baca aja saia sangat sungguh amat bener2 berterima kasih. (nilai bahasa indonesia jelek selalu). Bagi yang melihat fanfic saia, saia doain selamat dunia akherat dah..^^

**Silahkan dihujat!!**


End file.
